


Her Boy's Reward

by bi_and_wanna_die (orphan_account)



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bi_and_wanna_die
Summary: Miss loves her boy.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Kelsey Kreppel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Her Boy's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, remember that thing from the first fic -
> 
> **' _Dear fucking god, pls don't show this, or any of the future fics I write like this, to either of them. Istg I'll throw myself out of a window._ '**
> 
> It still applies, thanks.

Kelsey loves her boy.

And from where she sat from in between his legs, he looked so delicate. Like it wouldn't take much to make him a mess. (Honestly, it probably won't.) He's always like this after tour, though. Just so sensitive, so needy, that she barely has to do anything before he helplessly unravels.

Kelsey thinks that might be her favorite part about him going on tour so much.

"Please, Miss," he sobs out.

She brings her lips to his for a quick kiss, before asking, "please, what, babe?"

"Please touch me, fuck me, do whatever you want to me, please just touch me, Miss, please!"

Fuck, she really loves her boy! Cody is always so good and does exactly what his Miss asks of him. Even when he's being rewarded, he begs for her to do what _she_ wants. He's such a **good** boy, so well trained.

"I will, I will," she reassures him, running her hands down this thighs. "But you need to tell me what you want me to do, specially. This is your reward, you're allowed to ask for whatever you want, this time."

It was supposed to be a joke, that if he was a good boy for Kelsey for the tour, even when she couldn't be there, he'd get a reward when he came back. She must've sounded a bit too serious when she said it, or maybe Cody is just that big of a slut for praise, because he was a little too into it.

He was way too quick to promise that he'd be a good boy, _Kelsey's_ good boy, during tour and that he wouldn't slip up, not even once. And to his credit, he was a good boy for the entire tour, just like he promised.

"Where do you want me to touch you, baby?"

Cody's answer was muffled by his hands. Usually, hiding his face like this would result in punishment, but this was a reward and Kelsey's a good Dom. She wouldn't give out punishment for a few slip ups here and there during a reward, so she'll just have to guess.

She gripped his hips, then moved one of her hands to his dick and relished in the little whimper it pulled from him. "Here?"

"Or maybe," Kelsey slipped her other hand from Cody's hip down to his ass, "here?"

"Yeah..."

"Which?"

He moved his hands down his face, off of his eyes so he could look at Kelsey. "Both?"

"You want both, hmm? Well, if that's what my sweet boy wants for his reward..."

Kelsey took her hands off of her boyfriend and picked up the bottle of lube. Cody sat up - probably assuming she'd have him finger himself. Usually, Kelsey has him do it as taking her nails off is a pain in the ass sometimes and she's not going to put a pain in his because of it.

But, recently she had taken them off anyway. Kelsey had a feeling Cody would want this when he came back - maybe it was a lucky guess, or maybe she knows her bottom bitch of a boyfriend pretty fucking well - and she kind of likes the idea making him come on her fingers.

"Just lay back and enjoy it," Kelsey pressed one of her hands to Cody's chest, pushing him to lay back down, "be a good little pillow princess for me, Cody."

Kelsey squirts some lube onto her hand. As she's spreading it on her fingers, she hears Cody start to speak.

"Miss, please be gentle," his voice was suddenly much smaller, "I'm, uh, a little sensitive."

"I know, baby." Kelsey pressed a little kiss to his inner thigh. She squeezed the thickness of his thigh when she pressed a finger into him.

He gave a loud whine, more for Kelsey than out of pleasure. It didn't feel bad, it's just one finger really doesn't feel like much. His whining and whimpering was a lot more genuine by the second finger.

"Being away for so long, you've gotten so much tighter." Kelsey curled her fingers, pressing them up against his prostate, "didn't whore yourself on the road, huh?"

"No, Miss. I wouldn't... I'd never-"

"I know," she slowly dragged her fingers out, "I know, you wouldn't. You're my good boy," then roughly pushed back in, "my cute little praise slut."

Cody lets out a ragged breath, then mumbles "more, please - _morelikethat!_ "

Kelsey hummed in response, leaning down to press her lips against his. He couldn't help moaning into the small kiss. It was gentle and soft, which he wasn't used to - being much more accustomed to Kelsey being rougher with him - and apparently that softness made him melt.

Kelsey usually was a much stricter Dom. Not to say that she was particularly mean or cold. Not at all. She's just firm in the rules and expectations she has for Cody. And honestly he really needs that most days. Cody needed the structure and the discipline that a stricter Kelsey provides.

She stilled her fingers against his prostate, while she brought her other hand to the base of his dick. She stayed still for a few moments, if only to see what Cody would do. The lack of friction made him roll his hips, trying to get some from both the hand around his cock and the fingers in his ass. It wasn't much, but it was something.

Kelsey moved her hand up on his dick and slid her thumb over his slit, getting pre on her finger. "Look how wet you are."

"Miss..."

"You just get so worked up over so little." She gave his dick a quick stroke to emphasize her point.

"...please..."

"Hmm?"

"...I, I can't..." As Cody tried to speak, Kelsey slipped her fingers out and pushed back with another finger. "Please! I need, need to..."

"Already?"

"Yes, please, Miss, please!"

"You can cum anytime, baby. It's ok," her tone was a little condescending, which does more than it should for Cody. Just like usual.

A series of groans fall past his lips as his orgasm ripples through him.

It feels like an eternity before Kelsey pulls her fingers out of him and takes her other hand off of him. An eternity Cody wished wouldn't end.

He'd like to stay there, just like that, forever.

Although, it was kind of nice after too.

Kelsey always insisted on aftercare, even when they weren't doing anything particularly rough or straining. Cody didn't really _need_ it, but he liked being taken care of, so he never objected.

Especially after tour, he can even be a little desperate for it sometimes. As fun as it is to be good on tour for Kelsey when she's not there, it's not the same as having her there.

And she knows it.

Kelsey's always a little more gentle, tends coddle him after, when he comes home from tour. She got a bit defensive when Cody tried to point out, a while back, saying she was just being a good Dom and taking care of her boy.

Cody really likes being _her_ boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Two things. One, this is all over the place with a weak ass ending and I'm sorry about that. Two, was the dialogue too much? It feels like too much. I couldn't help myself, I don't have self control.
> 
> Anyway, hope you're having a good time in quarantine. Stay safe.


End file.
